Elin of Ered Luin
by Luckynumber28
Summary: In the spring of 2941 of the Third Age, the self conscious younger sister of Ered Luin's most respected tailor meets Kili, a fortnight before his departure for the quest to reclaim Erebor. The self assured, bold dwarf soon pulls Elin out of her shell and into a brief romance that would change her heart forever. Kili/OC, good ol' fluff...
1. The Dwarf at the Window

As night descended on the Blue Mountains, Elin sat at the high backed chair by her open window. Vivid sparks of violet and red were soon absorbed by the twilight. Down in the quiet streets of her family's corner of Ered Luin, smithies owned by dwarves and elven shops selling fine carpentry started to hang lanterns at their doors. She could hear her older brother and his wife, pregnant with their first child, settling downstairs by the hearth. After having helped Silia with cleaning up, Elin had complained of a headache and retreated to her room.

Picking up her sewing, she tried to focus on her stitching as her stomach rolled in knots. She breathed deeply in an attempt to calm her nerves. Tossing the stockings she was darning on the seat, Elin stood and paced towards her small fireplace. Running a trembling hand through her mass of light brown curls that brushed just below her shoulders, she paused. Elin stared into the flames, wringing her fingers over her bodice.

She eyed the gown she had saved especially for this evening where it lay on her four poster bed. With a cream colored bodice embroidered with blue cornflowers, she had managed to keep just enough gold cloth from her last commission to make the skirts. Though Elin had sown it months before, she had saved it for a day she would want to remember for years. Approaching the bed, the firelight dancing off the fine fabric, she ran her fingers over the hem gingerly. With a groan, she tossed herself onto her quilt.

The past fortnight had felt like months. Ever since her brother had ordered a new set of horseshoes for their only horse from the smithy on the other side of Ered Luin. Elin had come to the door just as her brother was paying the dwarf his wages. Wiping her hands on her apron, Elin peered out at the street as the dwarf turned toward her.

In grey shirt sleeves pushed up to reveal muscular forearms and simple, homespun trousers, he had turned his dark gaze on her just long enough for their eyes to meet. The moment had struck through her like lightening for reasons she did not understand. He was a younger member of his people, she could tell that from his lack of a full beard. However, she knew he would still be older than her by decades compared to her own human lifespan. Elin had impulsively pulled back into the house, unused to such a rush of attraction. She had liked other young men her age and enjoyed their company, but the moment had stuck her like a hammer to iron.

The moment was still fresh in her mind when she went to the market in the center of town the next day. Silia was almost full term and the baby would be here soon. Though she usually liked to accompany her sister in law to shop for the vegetables they did not grow in their own garden, Elin had left her dozing wearily by the fire.

She paused by a seller of fruit from a distant province. Such delicacies were rarely enjoyed by Elin and her family. They were so expensive, even in their high season. However, Elin could not help eyeing the oranges and pomegranates as she passed them. She reached out a hand compulsively but pulled it back, giving an apologetic smile to the older lady behind the stand. The woman nodded gruffly at her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"You buying today, miss?" She cackled, her voice dripping with mistrust.

Elin felt her cheeks flare up with embarrassment at being mistaken for a thief. Shaking her head and averting her eyes, she quickly made her way from the stand.

"Don't mind the old bat," A voice suddenly came from behind her.

Elin stopped and turned, feeling her breath catch in her throat. The same young dwarf she had seen at her home the evening before stood smirking beside her. He lifted a piece of fruit that she had seen at the stand and took a bite, the juice running over his scruffy, handsomely dipped chin. He grinned and leant back against the side of bakery in front of where they stood. He tossed the fruit to her good naturedly. Elin caught it clumsily, looking back and forth between it and him.

"I didn't steal it!" He suddenly stated, his brows lifting, "Honest. Old Gif at the fruit stand owed me a favor."

As she carefully took a bite of the fruit, his face relaxed into a grin. Her brow furrowed as she stopped trying to fight a smile.

"How did you know?"

"I saw you eyeing Gif's stand." The dwarf stepped forward, holding a hand out, "I thought we could share."

Elin gave him back the fruit, her fingertips grazing his palm. Breaking eye contact, she started to walk away. Silia had warned her to keep her wits about her where men were concerned. Her brother Brom had trusted her in matters of the heart her whole life. There was something about this dwarf that made her feel uneasy and out of control where her feelings were concerned.

"Wait a moment, mistress!" He called, catching up to her as she picked up her pace, "Braving the fury of Gif the fruit seller deserves a little reward."

"Oh!" She chortled, not slowing her pace as she dodged through a crowd, "What kind of reward would that be, Master Dwarf?"

"A name!" He suddenly bolted out in front of her, walking backwards to face her, "Just a name, that's all I ask of you."

His face was earnest as he held in hands in front of him, the purple juice from the fruit now running down his wrist. She did not stop walking but let her gaze dance back to him for a moment.

"Elin." She replied shortly before quickly cutting down a side street and losing him in the crowd.

She turned back just for a moment to see him standing still amidst the crowd, watching her retreat. He grinned as he took another bite of the fruit. Elin could feel a blush spreading up from her neck and onto her cheeks.

It had started the next evening when she had retired to her room on the second floor of her home. Opening the shudders to the warm Spring night, Elin found her thoughts drifting back to the dwarf in the marketplace. Resting against the side of the window, she peered into the horizon beyond the iron riddled Blue Mountains. The stars were starting to appear in the dark blue sky.

"Elin!"

Startled, Elin pulled away from the window.

"Mistress Elin!"

Elin took a deep breath, her eyes scanning the street below. A figure suddenly appeared from behind the carpenter shop next door. Coming into the lamp light, she immediately recognized him. He bowed with a smirk, clearly not caring what the neighbors thought of him. Elin, however, was petrified. Yet the overwhelming emotion that accompanied him whenever she saw him drowned out her fear of judgement.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She whispered fiercely, nearly hiding behind one of her half opened shudders.

"I realized I had forgotten to tell you my name!" He announced proudly, "I should like it if you would call me Kili and often."

Shaking her head, she arched a brow, "You, sir, are too bold."

"Why thank you!" He called, smirking up at her in the dim light, "I should like to see you again."

Elin pursed her lips in thought, wondering how she should react to such self-assurance. She had been brought up to believe those who were romantically interested in her would go to Brom first, being her older brother. Yet there this dwarf named Kili was, disturbing her from her comfortable place of strict societal expectation and laying the choice in her own hands. It was nothing she could have expected.

"Oy!" The rough voice of her dwarf next door neighbor came from their second floor, "Keep it down out there, yah ruffian."

An old, dog eaten boot suddenly sailed out of the window. Kili dodged it just in time, brushing out his fine leather overcoat and grinning up at her once more. Elin shook her head as she started to laugh, despite herself.

"Fine!" She whispered, "You may see me again."

"When?" He insisted.

"Soon," She replied, surprised at herself for being so coy, "I'll leave those details up to you."

With that she shut the shudders on him. Turning to face her room and leaning against the close window, she clasped her hands over her waist and took a breath. She hoped she had not acted foolishly. However with these feelings over Kili racing through her veins, she wondered if such concerns were really relevant.

* * *

**Ok so yes I jumped on the hot dwarf bandwagon. But hey, it sure is a fun one (: this will most likely be a short little story but full of fluff, I assure you. You have been warned.**


	2. A Risk Willing to Take

Elin gripped the handle of her shopping basket as she neared the blacksmith's. As she had started to leave for the market earlier that afternoon, her brother had stopped her on the way out. The last payment for the work Kili and his shop had done on their horses was due and Brom did not have the time to deliver it.

"Why me?" Elin's voice pitched nervously as Brom handed her the pocket of coin.

Arching a brow, Brom fought a grin, "Because you're headed in that direction. They're just dwarves, Ellie, not trolls."

Elin cleared her throat, tucking the coin in her basket, "I just don't know the way."

"It's near the bakery where they made those tarts Mother liked so much." Brom turned back to the gown he was piecing together on his work table, "You won't miss it. It's the only blacksmith in that part of town."

The sun shone brightly through the thin haze of cloud that coated the sky. However, there was still a chill of early spring in the air. Wrapping her crocheted shawl over her shoulders, Elin held the basket close to her. She dreaded seeming like she was seeking him out first. It had been three days since Kili had called up to her window. After he had not returned to her home, she had begun to think he had lost interest and had moved on to an easier target.

Her mother had warned her of such men. She and her father had cautioned her that the ones seeking her attentions without her parents' permission were not to be trusted. If she wanted to maintain her family's reputation in the community, she should let her mother and father handle her romantic attachments. However, they had been dead for nearly five years, leaving Elin very confused on the subject of her own independence. She still battled the strong desire to please them, even if they were long gone.

Elin lingered longer than necessary in the market. She debated lying to her brother that she had lost track of time and the smithy had closed before she could reach it in time. However, she knew he would see right through her falsehood. Brom knew his younger sister was a terrible liar with a relentless conscience.

Taking a deep breath, she turned down the short street near the bakery that her brother had mentioned. A brief flash of memory burst through her thoughts as she breathed in the heavy scent of sugared fruit and cream which were used to make her mother's favorite tarts. The nostalgia pierced her heart, causing her to stop in the middle of the quiet street. Closing her eyes, Elin tried to recollect the pieces of that sweet time with her mother years before when they had walked that very lane.

Elin opened her eyes, peering down the dusty avenue now golden with sunset. A simple sign in the shape of an anvil hung outside the last building on the street. She recalled her parents' beliefs in propriety and the strict path they had planned for her. She was certain it would never have included a dwarf, much less one as brazen as Kili. She couldn't imagine why she had actually entertained the thought of sharing his company.

Steeling herself, Elin entered the smithy. The entrance was open to the elements, as the searing heat of the forge kept them comfortable even in winter. Peering through the smoky air, she spied two dwarves. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that neither were Kili. Pushing away the warring sentiments of relief and disappointment in her heart, she approached the elder dwarf where he worked at an anvil.

He paused his work, looking up at her expectantly without a smile. Wiping his bare forearm across his smudged forehead, he gave her a pointed look. She could tell this would not be a long exchange.

"The rest of the payment from my brother, Brom Littlepointe." Elin held out the coin purse numbly and dropped it into his open hand.

The dwarf tossed it in his palm as though to confirm its accuracy. He nodded satisfied and turned back to his work.

"Tell your brother I hope to do business with him again soon." He grumbled picking up the hammer without another look to her.

Elin rubbed her forearm with her free hand, still caught off guard by the abrupt dwarf. She glanced over at the younger dwarf by the forge, the firelight bouncing off his blonde bearded face as he studied her. The older dwarf looked up from his work and arched a brow.

"Anything else, Miss?" He asked, his tone sharper than he most likely had meant.

Her gaze fell to the floor dusted with ash as she shook her head. As quickly as she could, Elin walked back into the lane in the coming twilight. She started to pick up her pace, holding her shawl close to her. Not watching where she was going, she bumped directly into a passerby. Her basket spilled, a few red potatoes, a small parcel of brown sugar and a couple cabbages started to roll away. Frantically trying to gather her things, Elin was surprised by a hand suddenly pulling her to her feet.

"I'll fetch them, don't worry!" Kili skirted by a man on a horse, managing to rescue an errant head of cabbage before it was lost.

He crossed the street towards her. Brandishing the vegetable like a trophy, he winked at her. Still reeling in embarrassment at her behavior in the smithy, she managed to muster only a halfhearted grin in return.

"Thank you," She replied, taking the cabbage from his outstretched hand.

"You're welcome," His tone had turned pensive as he studied her, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but I really should be going. I must bid you good day." With that Elin started to turn away.

"Wait a moment there." Kili reached out and took her elbow gently, walking up beside her, "Have I offended you? I know calling up to your window was a bit brash-"

Elin couldn't help widening her eyes at him as he brought up the past evening. Kili shrugged, releasing his hold on her and crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I cannot help myself sometimes." He finished, catching her gaze and holding it, "Some things are worth taking a chance on."

Elin felt her inside start to squirm under his intense inquiry. She looked away, pulling her shawl tighter about her shoulders. She knew if she did not leave soon, she would not be home before the lanterns started to be lit. However, something about Kili broke through her good sense. He was more dangerous to her safely squared away life than anything yet to come.

"How about this, lass." Kili started to circle her, resting his chin on his scarred knuckles, "I do not want to keep bothering you if you truly would rather I leave. I understand. But if you are willing to take a chance on me as I am on you, meet me tomorrow morning at dawn in the market place by Gif's fruit stand."

Elin opened her mouth to speak but paused, unsure of how to answer him. Before she could stutter a reply, he took her hand.

"Elin," He drew close till he was nearly a hands breadth away.

Instinctively, her eyes dropped. Her heart started to beat rapidly as he reached out, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He was much too bold. However, she found she was unwilling to stop his advances. Her breath caught in her throat as he leant his face forward, just close enough for his nose to graze her own.

"I hope you find me worthy of the risk as much as you are." He breathed, pulling away.

He grinned boyishly as he let go of her hand and strode in the direction of the smithies, leaving Elin in the fading light to gather her splintered senses.

The slinking fingers of chilled gold slid over Elin's rumpled sheets. She had abandoned her bed hours before, taking vigil by the window as the glow to the eastern mountains had grown with the minutes. A breeze coming down from the snowcapped hills bit through her nightgown but she barely noticed it as she twisted a strand of hair absently.

Her parents faces contorted with fever burned in her mind. She recalled their last days, the darkness of that winter when the sickness had claimed them. Brom had almost died as well, but thankfully he was spared. Only she had remained healthy, nursing her dying family with Silia who had just become betrothed to Brom that autumn.

Despite their faults and high expectations of her behavior, her parents had loved her. They had only wanted what was best for her. However, a creeping realization had disturbed her rest as Kili's words had spun madly in her mind. What they had thought was best for her was only their opinion. They had wanted to see her respectable and staid; a domestic destiny with a brood of children fathered by a good man of their choice which she would most likely have to learn to love. Taking risks was never in their plans for her. Perhaps that was why she was so afraid of what Kili represented; a break from expectation.

Maybe Kili was her only opportunity to discover her own path.

Dawn had fully bloomed across the sky. Kili would be to the marketplace by now. Elin stood quickly, the chair crashing to the hardwood floor as she did. Thoughtlessly, she retrieved the gown she had worn the day before off one of the bed posters. She was still lacing the bodice over her nightgown as she tore down the stairs without her cloak.

Silia was up, chopping a potato at the kitchen table. The baby was due any day and she was bearing most of the weight high in her torso.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asked, bracing her back with her hand.

"Just out," Elin replied enigmatically, skipping across the floor as she struggled to put on one of her boots.

Kissing Silia on her cheek, she ran from the house without even her hair plaited. Her curls streaming behind her, she ran through the waking streets of Ered Luin. The vendors at the marketplace were just starting to display their wares. Dodging a cart of horse manure, she came around the corner where Gif's fruit stand stood.

A smallish crowd had already started to gather for the day. Elin could see Gif's broad back tense as she lifted a crate of melons. The woman spotted her and narrowed her eyes before looking away dismissively. Elin took a few steps forward scanning the crowd. A few villagers eyed her disheveled form, a few acquaintances of her family nodding to her curiously. However, all she could think of was the possibility that Kili had given up on her. It was much later in the morning than he had implied.

Suddenly, she saw the broad form of a dark haired dwarf walking away from the square. Pushing her way through the crowd, Elin started to sprint towards him.

"Kili!" She cried, the villagers' glances becoming more obvious and judgmental.

Elin pushed towards him as he stopped and turned. Arching a brow, he smirked as she came to a breathless halt before him. He wore a heavy leather coat over a dark green tunic with its hood trailing down his back. The air shifted, teasing a few strands of long black hair that had come loose from the copper band that held it back. He crossed his arms over his chest with a chuckle.

"You know," He said, reached out and brushing her wild hair over her shoulder, "I had hoped you would arrive this morning looking as such."

Elin shrugged finally catching her breath, "I'm sorry I'm late."

Kili did not reply but studied her expression fondly. Elin looked away, unable to hold his gaze for long from the rush of feelings that came with it.

"You will freeze only wearing that," Kili commented, tossing her a heavy leather coat of Dwarf making, "But your boots are good."

Elin ran her hands over the intricate stitching at the shoulders of the overcoat, "Where are we going?"

Kili cocked his head towards the hills, "Just on an adventure. I want to show you something."


	3. A Storm in the Mountains

Kili was tireless. He bounded from rock to rock like a creature born amongst the steep boulders and crevices as they ascended the mountain outside of the township. Elin had never left the boundaries of Ered Luin in her life.

She paused, resting a hand on her knee. Turning to look back, she saw that they had climbed quite high into the hills. She could see the town below nestled in the small valley. Somewhere a steeple bell rang out the noon hour. A few thrushes flitted past her, distracting her to the view of the peak before them. Clouds bellowed from behind the arch of the snowy mountain. All around her the earth seemed to be stirring with new life.

"I'm sorry, Elin." Kili bounded toward her from where he had run ahead, "I am so used to travelling here with my brother, I forget that you are not used to these paths."

Elin smiled breathlessly as he laid a hand on her shoulder, his brow knitting with concern.

"Don't worry for my sake." She replied, straightening, "I am merely overcome. I have only seen these mountains from my window."

Kili chuckled, perching a fist on his hip and waving his hand at the grandeur around them, "What do you think of this place?"

"I am in awe." She answered honestly, taking a step forwards down the path.

"So she likes the mountains." He murmured lightly, walking up from behind beside her closely, "That's a good sign."

Elin watched a low hanging wisp of cloud brush across the jagged mount.

"How could I not?" She breathed, feeling a sudden burst of awe she had rarely experienced in life.

"Come with me," Kili took her hand in his and started to lead her down a less travelled path.

They were soon traversing down a steep ledge. Elin soon could hear the heady roar of water above the cry of the wind. Kili paused at a place where the ledge grew shallower, letting her go ahead and keeping a steady hand at her waist. Elin's boot kicked a stone and sent a few unstable rocks tumbling over the edge.

"It is just up here." Kili said close in her ear as he followed.

Elin emerged into a hidden valley where a fast rushing and deep river bellowed with melted snow through the mountain pass. Even as high up as they were, she could feel the dust of cold mist from the river water. Kili soon led her down an easier route to the river side where a few sparse patches of pine, maple and low lying hawthorn grew. The banks were nearly covered completely by the waters pregnant with spring rain. Elin walked over the sandy colored, smooth pebbles of the shore, watching as all sorts of flotsam was rushed down stream.

"What do you think?" Elin turned to see Kili leaning up against the craggy trunk of an ancient oak, "Vicious isn't it?"

"Where does it go?"

Kili shrugged, approaching her, "Fili and I sometimes wondered the same thing."

"Fili?"

"Sorry, he's my brother." Kili replied with a grin, "He lives and works with me in town."

Elin recalled the younger dwarf she had seen by the forge at the blacksmith's. She was surprised to hear they were brothers, their coloring was so drastically different. Suddenly, she realized that she knew very little of Kili.

"How did you start to work at the smithy?" She asked as she sat down on a nearby boulder to rest her feet, "He's an awfully dour dwarf, the blacksmith I mean."

Kili let out a startled bark of laughter, sitting down on the ground next to her bounder.

"He's my uncle."

Elin's face burned at the revelation, "Oh I am truly sorry-"

"Don't be, he is dour." Kili arched a playful brow at her, "He raised us, my brother and me, after my mother died when I was just a dwarfling."

Elin nodded, looking down at her hands, "My parents are dead too."

A somber silence followed which was broken by the erratic chirping over a territorial red squirrel overhead. Elin glanced up at the creature whose tail flicked with irritation.

"Testy little fellow isn't he?" Kili commented, taking a heel of bread from his pocket and tossing a crumb to the creature.

"Do you have any other family?" Elin asked, daring to look over at him once more.

Kili casually shook his head, tearing into the bread, "Just Fili and I and our Uncle. My grandfather went missing a few years ago. I barely remember him. We have not always lived in Ered Luin."

"Where are you from?"

Kili glanced over, a grin starting to spread over his face as he tossed her the bread.

"If you think these mountains are something," Kili began, standing with his hands at his back, "You should see where my family lived for generations. A single peak, as mighty and imposing as a lightning storm. The kingdom where my people delved into the rich earth, fashioning jewels and gold. An underground palace with endless, echoing halls and great pillars of ornate granite."

Elin listened, something stirring within her as his words wove a picture she could only hope to imagine. It was a longing to go and see these things. It surprised her almost as much as the feelings for him had when she had first seen him.

Kili turned to her, his pensive face breaking into a smile. He approached her, saddling up next to her.

"However," He began impishly, "That is just what my dour Uncle tells me."

"So you have never seen this place?"

Kili shook his head, his gaze turning to the river, "I will though. I promise you that, Elin Littlepointe."

Elin gave a breathy laugh. Kili leant forward on his knees, giving her that steady, studying look that sent sparks up her spine.

"So what has kept you from coming up into the mountains before?" He asked bluntly, "You look like you belong here."

Elin wet her lips, the corner of her mouth falling slightly, "Such things would not have been becoming for a young lady. It would be unwise for me to be seen running wild in the hills. It would have set a bad reflection on my family."

"I thought you said your parents are dead."

"They are," She replied evenly, standing and walking to the river's edge, "I'm just realizing how much I wanted their approval, even after they have been long gone."

A light mist started to roll in over the water's surface as silver clouds began to cover the sky. Kili came up behind her, standing close but not touching her. She tried not to be too distracted by his presence.

"How I see it, Elin, you cannot dim your own light for the sake of others no matter how noble their intentions were." He reasoned, running a thumb down the intricate embroidery of her dwarven coat sleeve, "You are a jewel."

Elin felt unable to turn to him. She had never been spoken to in such terms. Still unsure of his intentions, she was still wary of trusting his words no matter how beautiful they were.

A sudden crack of thunder surprised them both from the moment.

"A mountain storm," Kili said, taking her hand, "We must start back and stay to lower ground."

Elin felt a rush of adrenaline as they started to race through the light drizzle down the river side. She clung to Kili's hand as they started to ascend against the current. The stones became slick with rain. Another roll of thunder and they found a series of boulders in the river just barely breaching the surface.

"We must get to the other side," Kili said turning to Elin as the wind whipped his dark hair, "Follow me."

Kili leapt to the first boulder, gaining his balance. He jumped to the next one. Elin was too shocked to act in any way except impulsively. A jagged streak of lightening burst a tree downriver into fire.

"Now, Elin!" Kili cried.

Elin obeyed, leaping to the boulder. She landed, crouching to the flat stone. Water splashed up into her face, disorienting her.

"Elin, jump to the next one!" She heard Kili yell.

Without watching what she was doing, Elin jumped. She felt the stone under her feet but the uneven surface was slippery with moss. Her boot slipped and soon she was dragged into the ferocity of the water. The river was freezing with early spring, immediately taking her breath and biting into her skin like knives.

The thunder muted as she was dragged under, the river water rumbling wordlessly in her ears as she thrashed against the current. Her feet stretched for the feel of the river bed but it was too deep. She managed to break the surface, gasping before she was dragged below again. For a moment, she seriously thought this would be her end. A fallen branch suddenly came into her path. Her head slammed against the wood, her senses instantly dulling. Darkness and cold overwhelmed her as she went limp.

It seemed like only minutes later that she started to stir. She was surprised by how warm she felt. Knowing she had just been doomed to a watery death just moments before, she assumed that she had merely died.

Rousing, Elin vaguely realized she could hear the heartbeat of another person where she laid her head. Through the thin layer of a shirt she could make out the steady thump of organs. Her pillow was a chest, rising and falling softly with breath. She could only open her eyes for a moment, feeling exhaustion start to take her body once more. The glow of a fire crackled with wet wood nearby. She felt the heavy covering of leather over her body where she lay against someone else. Elin grasped the fabric of the shirt under her head, breathing in an earthy scent mixed strangely with smoke and sweat. A hand laid softly on her head, smoothing her curls down her back gently. She soon lost consciousness once more as the peaceful hum of crickets invaded her rest.

When she woke again, she was laying on a bed of leaves and moss under a heavy leather coat. Elin opened her eyes, peering up into the coming night. She noticed a figure by a fire that burned brightly next to her. Kili sat in only his grey shirt sleeves, his knees propped up and his hands resting on them. He gazed into the flames, his dark brow heavy in thought. His hair had fallen loose from its bands and now dark strands and braids lay askew on his shoulders.

His eyes skirted back to her for only a moment. She stirred, trying to sit up. He was quickly at her side, tucking the coat around her shoulders.

"You mustn't rise yet," He explained gently, "You had quite a spill. You've been asleep for hours."

He sat back, looking relieved as he studied her face, "I was very afraid."

Elin suddenly realized she wore only her linen shift. She glanced over and saw her gown drying by the fire. Kili glanced over to where she looked. He shrugged turning back to her.

"You fell into freezing water," He explained, not meeting her alarmed gaze, "You were going cold and you would have died unless you got warm. A wet gown would have made the situation worse."

Elin couldn't help but grin weakly at the blush that started up his scruffy cheeks. He glanced up at her, chuckling bashfully and rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously.

"I know it wasn't exactly dignified." He commented lamely, "I tried not to look if that helps any."

"Did I stir earlier?" She asked, remembering the body heat from earlier.

Again, Kili cleared his throat self-consciously, "When a person gets as cold as you were, only another's body heat can save them. It happened to my cousin Dwalin once when he and my Uncle were hunting. I believe that was a less pleasurable experience for him than mine with you."

Elin arched a brow, fighting a grin.

"Not that I got pleasure from lying with you!" Kili lifted his hands in protest, "I mean, not lying with you. Sorry, that was the wrong phrase. Good Mahal, I should really stop talking."

Kili looked up in surprise as Elin started to laugh genuinely, the color coming back into her pale face. He chuckled bashfully with her, turning his gaze on his hands.

"I am sorry for bringing you up here like this," He murmured, "This is all my fault. I had wanted to show off, I suppose. It was stupid."

"Don't be," She replied, surprised that what she said was true, "I'm not sorry."

He glanced up at her and leant forward, "We won't leave till morning. Sleep now, I'll keep watch."

Elin reached out, his eyes widening in surprise as she took his cheek in her palm. She was pleasantly amazed to see that he too seemed confused by his own emotions. He was always so sure of himself, especially where she was concerned. As she studied his expression she realized this was just the façade of a younger brother brought up by a deadly serious uncle. Underneath the bravado, he was just as unsure and vulnerable in his youth as she was. She mused how many others had been privy to this side of Kili.

"Thank you for saving me," She ran a hand through his tangled hair.

He seemed frozen, his face glowing with astonishment as she leant forward and brushed the tips of their noses, resting her forehead against his. Kili let out his breath, closing his eyes.

"Anything for you." He whispered back in awe.

Later, as she lay watching him alert and unwearied as he kept an eye on the night, she knew he had meant what he said earlier by the river. Kili may have been bold in their first meeting, but it did not mean he was insincere. He had felt every word and still did. The cry of a mountain coyote echoed through the night but Elin was not frightened.

* * *

**Author's Note: So much fun (: anyway, I have a little page here with just some inspirations for the story, pictures and such. its much like the one I have for "The Last of the House of Durin". Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Its been a fun one to write!**


End file.
